


A flying promise

by winxixia



Series: Heliodor Academy [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst, Child trauma, M/M, Miscommunication, Trauma, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: He thought they would always be together, from the moment they met. They grew up together as best friends forever. Yet, he started noticing how different they were. Even though they were always by each other’s side, he knew it wouldn’t last.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Heliodor Academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A flying promise

He thought they would always be together, from the moment they met. They grew up together as best friends forever. Yet, he started noticing how different they were. Even though they were always by each other’s side, he knew it wouldn’t last.

Jasper was told about Hendrik’s situation years after they met. He was an orphan. His parents had been brutally murdered and the killer had escaped. The boy himself survived by chance though he was understandably heavily traumatized. His godfather adopted him and changed his name, and the police declared him dead to protect him. The blond was never told his name. He didn’t ask.

When he met Hendrik, they were neighbors. The other boy wouldn’t talk to anyone, he just cried and he had nightmares each time he fell asleep. Jasper visited him often, bringing sweets and books to read. His favorites were about knights and castles so he chose them. Hendrik listened to him, so did Jade, his stepsister. She was very nice despite being a girl a year younger than them. She played with them. One day the blond brought wooden swords to train his friends. Jade prefered to watch them when Hendrik was very interested by the new game. Soon they started taking lessons. Little by little, the purple haired started smiling. He was in Jasper’s class. Studying was his weakness but he could count on his new new best friend to study. The first time, he laughed, it was at one of the blond’s story. He laughed loudly, his hands over his tummy. It was a chance that he didn’t fall. It seemed like he would never stop. A door had been opened. Jasper stared at him. Hendrik looked amazing.

Hendrik liked a lot of things. He liked animals, hiking, running around, drawing, but also robots. He got a book about them for his first Christmas and he immediately showed to Jasper.

“Look, look!” He pointed at a flying model. “One day, I’m gonna build a flying robot bird!”

“Robots are hard to build. You need to be super smart and to study a lot. No way you will make one by yourself.” Jasper said.

“Then you have to help me out! Please! Let’s make that robot after we studied a lot!”

Hendrik was so convincing that Jasper eventually agreed. He was secretly happy about it. Not that he would ever admit it.

“Jasper, I heard you wanted to enter the Heliodor Academy?”

Jasper looked over Jade and Eleven, the grandson of a friend of her father.

“I always did, Hendrik. This is one of the best schools on the continent, and this is right in our town. It would be foolish to look somewhere else.”

You never told me.”

“You never asked.”

Hendrik went silent for a moment, thinking quietly.

“I’m going to study there.”

The blond stared at him.

“Because you’re the son of the headmaster doesn’t mean you can join easily. Or will he make an exception just for you?”

“I’ll pass the entrance exam and I’ll keep studying by your side.”

Jasper snorted. Deep inside, he was looking forward it.

They both passed the entrance exam. Jasper got the best results, and Hendrik did better than everyone expected. They shared a room in the dorm, and they were classmates as well. They joined the fencing club, beating everyone except Sylvando. The black hair boy was in the same fencing school they went to. He was quite exuberant, but overall nice. He would sometimes wink at them, and tell them to be more open and honest about their feelings. Hendrik didn’t take the hint while Jasper ignored it on purpose. So went their first year.

During their second year, Jade joined the Academy, Jasper the student council along with Hendrik, who became the leader of the fencing club, and Sylvando, who helped the drama club to get more popular. The blond had to confess, he was an excellent actor. He was extremely funny in comedies, and could make you cry in tragedies.

Several times, Sylvando went to Jasper to make him confess to Hendrik.

“It’s obvious there is something special between you two.” He insisted. “But you’re too proud to admit And he’s too scared.”

“I don’t need your opinion.” Jasper coldly answered. Sylvando sighed but stopped pushing him.

Jasper invested himself into studies. He was the best student of the Academy. However, it wasn’t enough. Hendrik was getting all the attention. He was brave and kind, and all relied on him. Sylvando was also adored. Even Jade had a fanclub already. But Jasper? He was respected for being the smartest student around,yet he was called a snake. He could hear Hendrik’s fangirls gossiping about him and complaining how he was spending so much time with his childhood friend. He told none of his friends. They knew already and they tried to help but not to avail. Hendrik, though, was totally oblivious to that. He would always rush to him to spend time with him, was it to eat together, study or even spar. For the latest, he was far stronger than him but he enjoyed showing him new moves. He looked so genuinely happy, the blond could feel his heart melt.

Before he knew it, it was their last year. Principal Carnelian asked them to greet the students, make them fill the papers and give them the keys of the rooms in the dorms. The members of the student council did so every year. Sylvando was outside to help the newcomers. That way, they knew who they could go talk to when they were in trouble.

Jasper looked at Hendrik. During the summer, he became cold and now often had a serious expression, it was weird. The blond pocketed his key and suggested that his friend did the same.

“I decided to not sleep in the dorms this year.” He declared. “I don’t live far from the school so it’s useless.”

The blond stared at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you now.”

The first students arrived so they ended their conversation here. Eleven was the first one coming in/ They talked as he filled and signed the papers then he left The blond remained as stoic as he could, feeling betrayed nonetheless. The headmaster was probably responsible, but Hendrik could have simply told him.

“About the open doors… Are you going to do the science contest? Since it’s for students in their last year…” Jade asked. 

Jasper wanted to talk about it with Hendrik since days, but there was always something preventing him to do so. They could spend less time together now that they didn’t share a room anymore. Sylvando was his new roommate. For someone so loud, he was very considerate and quiet, always leaving the room to leave him in peace. 

The blond opened his mouth to talk but his friend was faster.

“I’m going to work with Sylvando.”

… What?

“Oh.” Jade was surprised too. “And what are you going to work on?”

“A flying eagle robot.”

Jasper left the room.

The fencing tournament was a failure. He was utterly overpowered by Hendrik. His friend used all his strength on him. Jasper barely made it to the second place, thanks to Sylvando training less these days. Nevertheless he felt like he was last.

When the results were given, he decided to go and shake Hendrik’s hand. He still considered him his best friend.

But Hendrik didn’t shake his hand. He ignored him, and his fangirls pushed the blond out of their way. So he wasn’t even a worthy opponent to him…

He left the place, tears in his eyes. He wiped them. He wouldn’t cry for this jerk, this false friend, this traitor. He was better than this. He would prove his superiority, one way or another.

“What a bad guy, isn’t he?”

Jasper turned around abruptly. He faced an old man, with a weird skin tone - almost purple. was he a relative of one of the students? If he worked for the Academy, the blond would know it.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“An old friend of… Hendrik. More likely of his parents. Poor them… Such a terrible fate. What a shame I wasn’t around by then…”

The man was weird. He could sense that this stranger meant no good.

“What’s your name? And what do you want?”

The man laughed.

“Such boldness! But you are right. My name is Mordegon. I rule the second bes academy of the country.”

That was Morgant school. It was known to be an excellent school too, even though it had the reputation to have violent and cruel students. Rumors said that all sort of things happened there but were hidden.

“If you’re a rival, why are you here? What do you want from me?”

The man gave him a chilling smile, making the younger take a step back.

“I wish to help my school getting more popular among the youth, but the rumors spreading around aren’t exactly helping. I think I need a figure, a young man to help me.”

“You should ask Sylvando then, or even Hendrik, since you were a friend of his parents…”

“I’m afraid the young Sylvando doesn’t want to do anything with me. About Hendrik… He is too tied to this Academy to even think to bring it to a ruin. You, on the other hand… You deserve a much better treatment that what you’re getting here.”

“You don’t actually believe I wish to help you?” 

The man smirked.

“Oh, but you will. You are a smart young man, though I understand you need to think first. Here, take my card. Contact me when you feel ready to help me.”

The man left.

Jasper started his researches on the evening. He wasn’t stupid enough to help the man just because he asked him. He had an ulterior motive, the blond could feel it.

There were many informations about the Morgant school, that was no surprise. However, there was something he didn’t see coming. He clicked a few more times, reading old articles. 

Mordegon had been the main culprit in the murder of Hendrik’s parents.

Now he knew why he was back.

Jasper had suspicions, but he had still to confirm them. It was hard to investigate while dealing with his studies. It also happened almost fifteen years ago and it hadn’t been solved. How could he pretend to be the one putting an end to this story?

He was angry at Hendrik, who was calling himself his friend when he treated him so poorly. Yet, should Jasper help the man who perhaps destroyed his family? Whatever, he had no reason to bring his school to ruin…

He heard someone knock on the door. It didn’t sound like Sylvando. Jasper opened. He took a step back as he faced Hendrik. He glared at him.

“What do you want?”

His friend looked at him, extending his hand to him. They looked at each other in silence.

“What do you want?” Jasper repeated.

“I’m sorry.” Hendrik said. “That I ignored you after the fencing contest. And… for being more distant this year. I… I have no excuse but -”

Jasper slammed the door in his face. He leaned back, head against the woord. What did he do? Why did Hendrik come? Did he think he could behave that badly and so easily get away? What a fool!

The blond inhaled longly. After taking a few minutes to think, he opened the door again. Hendrik had the expression of a lost puppy. Jasper reached for him, and they shook hands. At the sight of the relieved smile on his friend’s face, he knew what he had to do.

The phone had barely rand twice when Mordegon picked up.

“Good day Jasper. I was waiting for you to call.”

“Good day sir. I wanted to talk about this offer of yours.”

He could hear the man smiling.

“Ah. I’m glad. Does it mean you accept it?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent.”

“I have a few conditions, as you probably expected it.”

“I’m listening.”

“I want to be at the top, to get the best diploma, to surpass everyone.”

“Fair enough.”

“I also want to destroy Hendrik. I hate him. He asks for my help for every little thing then claims he didn’t. I’m tired of seeing people looking up to him. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“That sounds fair. I will help you, as long as you help me in return.”

“Understood. I know every problem in this school, I can use them.”

“Very good. You have my mail and my number. Keep me in touch with your progress.”

He hung up. Jasper had moved the first piece on the chess board. He had to play smart.

It was easy to spread rumors. He had to make a few profiles online to send comments, the proofs he needed were easy to make. He had to sabotage some stuff around and make sure there were delays to fix them. He was slightly sorry for the students and the people working in the Academy, but he had something to do.

Hendrik was pacing around.

“Someone - or some people - are trying to destroy this school!” He growled.

“There are always pranksters and bored people.” Jasper said. “Nothing new here.”

“It’s not the same! Even Carnelian thinks so. There is something wrong. We have to figure this out. Our school is losing its reputation. Surprisingly, the Morgant school is becoming more popular. This is weird.”

“We will find the truth. Now go back to your studies while I finish the paperwork. You are distracting me.”

His friend sighed and left. He was smarter than expected. Jasper had to be careful.

He gathered more and more informations about Mordegon. He managed to find what he did years ago but he needed proofs. A witness. Technically, he had one. Yet, he has scrupulousness triggering Hendrik’s memories. He had to go to therapy for a few years and he kept having nightmares once in a while. He was the last piece of the puzzle.

The blond kept pretending he hated him. He changed his grades online and he hacked the machine used to count points in fencing duels. They all were surprised to see Hendrik lose, especially several times. That felt childish, but it was a part of his plan.

He didn’t give Hendrik anything for Christmas. He didn’t even open the gift his friend brought him. His friend looked sad and confused. There was also something else in his eyes.

On Valentines Day, Jasper had made more progress. He had gathered Mordegon’s fingerprints and some of his DNA from meeting they had. The police probably had some too, but it could be useful nonetheless. 

He gathered his books when he heard Hendrik sigh.

“Something wrong?” Sylvando asked. “You got too many chocolates?”

“That’s not it… Since a few years, I get a box from the same person… I know it, they leave the same message, but this year…”

“Maybe they’re over you.” Jasper commented before leaving. He wasn’t expecting Hendrik would notice he didn’t give him a box of chocolate that year. He was starting to feel guilty for the way he treated him. His mission didn’t justify everything.

He eventually bought him some chocolates.

“I think I saw that man leaving the house that day.” The old lady said. “But I cannot say for sure. I know he visited them often though. Poor them… What a tragedy.”

Jasper took the cup of tea she gave him. She was a neighbour of Hendrik’s family before the accident. He pretended to be a student in journalism, writing an article about cold cases. He was lucky she believed him. She agreed to help him by telling him what she knew.

“Their little boy was such a sweetheart. He was always smiling and willing to help. Such a waste. He should have been around your age by now.”

Jasper let her talk, politely listening to her ramblings all afternoon, then he went back to the Heliodor Academy. He walked to his room. Hendrik was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He glanced at him.

“Where were you?” He asked sharply.

“Travelling.” Jasper answered, nonchalant. “Why do you care?”

“I wanted to talk to you but I couldn’t find you.”

“Needed my help again? Can’t handle things on your own?”

This made his friend frown.

“Don’t take me for a fool. You’re acting weird since a few months…”

“How can you know when you’re being distant?” Jasper snapped. “Do you think I didn’t notice you are walking away while pretending to remain my best friend?”

Hendrik clearly wasn’t expecting that. He blushed and raised his hands in front of him, as to protect himself.

“I… It’s not that… Actually, I came to talk about it -”

“I don’t want to talk to you. Actually, I’m glad you’re walking away. I’m tired of carrying you all the time. Leave me alone. Let me live my life as I want. You’re a burden.”

Jasper closed the door on Hendrik who looked crestfallen. He sat at his desk, his face in his hands. He felt so lonely.

Mordegon would almost never make any comment about Hendrik, except to say Jasper was better than him. The young man smiled, smirking proudly. He had to be careful, calculating every expressions and gestures. He had to look since to make the man feel confident. He waited for a mistake, anything.

And it finally happened.

“I was very surprised when I saw Hendrik on TV. It was about the fencing contest in your school. I immediately knew it was him. You cannot forget those eyes. They say they will keep fighting even if there is no hope left. He took that from his father.”

“It must run in the family.” Jasper said. “I hate those eyes, they’re stupid. They seem to tell me I’m not good enough and that I will never win. Which is wrong.”

“Indeed.” Mordegon agreed. “In the end, we win. Soon enough, it will be your turn, and I guarantee there is nothing more satisfying in the world than looking at your rival in the eyes when they fall.”

The blond did his best not shudder.

“How can I do that, sir?”

“There will be the open doors in a few weeks. You told me Hendrik would enter the contest for the science fair, as you do. Imagine if there were an accident… Because no professional made sure the projects presented no risk. It would ruin the Heliodor Academy, and you can get rid of Hendrik.”

“I keep wondering, but why are you encouraging me to… cause some trouble to the son of your old friends?”

“They weren’t really good friends to me. They thought they could trick me. They thought there were better than me. I proved them wrong. Their son kept their bad habits. Such a shame. I say we should not be forced to endure it. What do you think?”

“I understand, sir.”

“Excellent. I will be there.”

Jasper was done with his project: holograms of galaxies and screens on glass boards. He put half his heart into it, he had something else to win.

Each contestant had a small space where they left their projects. Jasper had the plans of the room. He walked to Hendrik’s and Sylvando’s, slipping in. He froze. He was expecting a eagle robot.

What he has in front of him was definitely something else. It was some sort of chariot. There were statues of horses on it, and large feathers. It was extremely colored. It looked like Sylvando.

He was so focused on the thing that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer. 

“Jasper?”

He startled at Hendrik’s voice and turned to face his friend. They stood by each other’s side, watching the chariot.

“I thought you were building a robot.” The blond stated.

“That was the idea.” Hendrik replied. “But…”

“But?” 

“It was our project. You and me. So Sylvando suggested we do this instead.”

“You… You still want to honor this… childish promise?”

“It never had been childish to me. It was the promise two friends made once upon a time.” Hendrik sighed. There was a small silence. “Jasper, I… These last months…” He sighed again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m sorry. I accused you of being a bad friend, when I kept pushing you away.”

“I started it. I didn’t tell you we wouldn’t share a room this year. Then I decided to work on the science fair with Sylvando instead of you. And I didn’t shake your hand…”

“Did you make a list of all the times you messed up?”

“Jasper, please… I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Then… What?” Jasper’s voice had softened. Hendrik looked at him.

“I wish we could talk.” Hendrik confessed. “As we did as children. Openly. I know all my mistakes aren’t the only reason you’re walking away. I don’t want to lose our friendship.”

“Then I promise to give you some time.”

“When?”

“After the science fair. It should get better then. It all will come to an end.”

Warm hands were instantly on his his arms, making him face Hendrik, whose eyes were filled with terror.

“You’re not going to do anything stupid, are you?”

“Don’t worry.” He covered his friend’s hand with his own. “I’ll tell you everything. I don’t want to… not be your friend anymore either. Things are complicated.”

“I understand that. I didn’t want to admit some truths and now… I behaved like crap.”

“Please stop beating yourself down, Hendrik. It’s embarrassing.”

“But it’s true…”

“You can tell me later.”

“I… Alright. Though, why are you here, Jasper?”

“I’m making sure everyone brought their project.”

“I see. Then I shall leave. Let’s meet after the science fair.”

“Come to my room. I’m sure Sylvando won’t mind.”

Hendrik nodded. Yet, he stayed there a moment longer.

“I missed you.” He whispered before leaving.

Jasper turned his gaze toward the chariot. He was almost done.

He was ready when the day of the open doors arrived. Jasper, Hendrik and Sylvando greeted the visitors. They had students helping them, such as Jade, the blonde twins and one their friends, a girl with pink hair. There were a few, all over the school. Jasper had asked for some security and cameras. He felt somehow safe.

He had prepared a folder with all the proofs against Mordegon that he had gathered. He had recorded every phone calls, every meeting. Now it was time to take action. He made a short phone. He saw the man in the distance, buying a cup of coffee. Then, he walked to the gymnasium, where was the science fair. The show would start soon.

The contestants were already there, talking. His old friend noticed him and smiled, offering him his hand. The blond shook it.

“Good luck, Jasper.”

“Good luck to the both of you.”

Sylvando gave them a nod of approval.

Jasper’s demonstration went well. Of course, it was no surprise: he had worked on it to impress people. They were flabbergasted. He left the scene as a thunder of cheerings was echoing. As his friend walked away, Jasper received a message. It was show time.

  
  


**Sir M.**

\------------------

_ (15:07) _

What kind of show am I about to witness?

  
  


**Jasper**

\------------------

_ (15:09) _

I think there is a flaw with the machine. It should throw roses at the audience. Yet I fear a wire isn’t in such good shape. I fear for the contestants. I prefer not to see what may happen. I’ll be outside, at the back of the gymnasium.

  
  


**Sir M.**

\------------------

_ (15:10) _

Alright.

It was a matter of minutes. Soon, it would be over.

Jasper called the inspector he contacted soon after Mordegon made his offer. Sir Erdwin was a smart ma, but also nice. He agreed to listen to Jasper, to trust him and to investigate quietly. They worked to find a way to trap Mordegon and finally put him in jail.

He had policemen all over the place, pretending to visit the school. Headmaster Carnelian was aware of everything, though it had taken some convincing to let his school lose some of its good reputation. However, he saw Hendrik as his own son and he wanted to protect him.

Jasper made Mordegon believe that he had hacked the chariot to hurt Hendrik. He knew that the man wanted his old friend dead. What a fool.

The blond leant against the wall. More than often, he had been upset because of Hendrik, who more than often brought him a lot of trouble. He was jealous of him, of his popularity. However, he knew better than that. His friend was sincere, listening, caring. They spent all their time together, inventing games, cheering for each other, pranking their relatives. Jasper was too proud to confess out loud his affection for Hendrik, but he felt no less. There was no way he would let him die like this.

A few minutes later, he saw someone coming his way. Mordegon looked furious. He was covered with rose petals.

“Good day sir -”

“What kind of joke was  _ that _ ?!” The man snapped. “This is not what we agreed on!”

“I don’t understand -”

“What kind of game are you playing? Did you back off?”

“Sir -”

“We had an agreement, boy, and I will not let you get away with it. Do not try to play with me. I do not have the patience for that.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“This is merely an encouragement for you to fulfill your part so nothing bad happens to you or your relatives. And if you need a little convincing…”

He reached for his pocket. Something shined in the sun. Jasper gulped.

“Put that down, sir!”

Elric and some of his men were circling Mordegon. The blond sighed. For now, he was safe.

“Jasper?”

The blond turned toward Hendrik. His friend looked around, confused about the policemen. His gaze fell on Mordegon and his eyes widened. It was like he recognized him. He clenched his fists.

“You…”

There was a sudden move.

“Hendrik!”

Jasper threw himself in front of his friend. An unbearable pain exploded in his right shoulder as Mordegon shot. He stumbled. It felt like his body was on fire, so intense that he couldn’t see for a moment. He blinked, noticing the grass before his eyes. He had fallen on the ground, his hand pressed against his wet shirt. He was breathing quickly while blinking to chase the stars in his eyes. There were loud voices in the distance though he couldn’t make out what they said. He felt so num…

It took him a moment to register the presence of someone by his side.

“The ambulance is on its way.” He heard a voice say. He nodded, at least he thought, it was hard to tell at this point. He tried to focus on something else to hopefully overcome the pain.

“Where's… Hendrik?” He groaned.

A warm hand pressed against his wound, pinning him to the ground and making him yelp.

“He’s just here.”

Jasper frowned. He looked around to see his friend. Hendrik hadn’t moved at all. As far as the blond could tell, he was staring right at him. Jasper’s vision was blurry but he knew the young man was shaking.

“Hen… Hendrik…” He tried to reach for him, his left hand soaking with blood. Was he hurt too? He was standing so maybe he was alright? Had Mordegon been taken away?

Shaky hands took his, gently, barely pressing.

“Jasper…”

“Are you… hurt?”

Hendrik didn’t reply. Now that he was closer, Jasper could see the tears rolling on his cheeks. He looked as distraught as when they met.

“Don’t die…”

His loud and confident voice was no more, his voice reduced to barely a whisper. He repeated the words softly, unable to do anything else. The blond was weak and close to pass out. He squeezed Hendrik’s hand, doing his best to stay awake. He heard sirens in the distance and sighed.

“It’s goin’... to ‘e… al’ight…”

Jasper’s eyes opened slowly. The sudden light hurt, so he closed them. Slowly, he opened them again. He was in a bright, white room. Machines were beeping around him. He moved his legs, and they never felt so heavy - though at least he could move them. Pain came as he tried to raise his right arm. It was bandaged and wrapped in a scarf, that was tied around his neck. He frowned, confused. What had happened? He tried to recall, but his memory as fuzzy and himself so, so tired…

He probably had fallen asleep because it was the evening when he opened his eyes again. He noticed a nurse by his side, changing his bandages.

“Good evening.” She said. “How are you?”

“Hi… I’m… I’m fine…?”

“Does your wound hurt?”

It did so he nodded. She did too in return, then left. Several minutes later, a doctor came to check on him. He asked Jasper several questions to make sure he was recovering smoothly.

“What happened to me?”

“All I know is you were shot. Policemen are waiting for you to feel better so they can ask you some questions. I told them to wait for at least a week, so you can get some rest.”

He left.

Jasper had a small room for himself, at least, so it was quiet. Yet it was too quiet. So he mostly slept.

Someone knocked on the door, two days after he woke up.

“Come in.”

All he saw at first was a giant flower bouquet. Then Sylvando emerged from behind, a wide smile on his lips.

“Hello! Sorry, I couldn't’ figure out which flower to pick so I bought a lot. You can give some away. How are you?”

“I’ve been better…”

He remembered the shooting and the crushing pain, they were filling his nightmares. His friend smiled, comprehensive. He arranged the flowers in the room.

“I wanted to come with Hendrik, but he refused… He’s quite shaken up. Policemen asked him a lot of questions. He blames himself for what happened to you… He had to get some therapy, he goes there everyday. I don’t understand much, but…”

“He’s not to blame. Can you tell him that? I don’t have my phone.”

“I’ll make sure he knows. Class has been cancelled for the rest of the week…”

Sylvando soon left, but not before giving him a few books to read. Then Jasper was alone again.

He was almost over with his second book on the next day when he heard voices outside his room. That could be for anyone else in the hospital. However, the people knocked on his door.

“Come in.”

Someone stumbled, pushed in the back. Hendrik’s eyes met Jasper’s. He tried to walk back but he was pushed again in the back, and the door was closed. They were silent, Hendrik’s shoes being suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

“Hello, Hendrik.”

“... Hi…”

Jasper closed his book and left it by his side. He motioned to a chair next to him.

“Have a seat?”

His friend looked at it for a moment before he sat. He was clutching onto a bag on his knees. Jasper gave him some room, waiting patiently.

“What did you bring?” He eventually asked. 

Hendrik startled but he opened the bag. He took out Jasper’s phone and more books. There were also his notebooks and his pens, probably for him to study.

“Sylvando prepared it.” He said.

The blond nodded and reached for his phone. That was the moment he noticed his friend shaking.

“Sorry…” Hendrik whispered. “I’m so sorry… I… I should have…”

Tears ran freely on his skin as he sobbed. He hid his face in his hands. Jasper put the bag out of the way before he leant in, his hand on his friend’s shoulder to bring him closer. Hendrik gave little resistance as his face was pressed against the blond, who wrapped his arm around him, petting his back.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” Hendrik was trembling, overcome by a violent anxiety attack. “You were right… I’m a burden…”

“You are not a burden.” Jasper assured, holding him closer. “I’m sorry I told you such a awful thing. You are no burden.”

“But I am… You… You are hurt! Because of me! If… If I had died…”

The blond held him tighter.

“Don’t say that! I’m glad that you lived and that we met! I… I’m glad to call you my friend.”

He held him close, nuzzling his hair as Hendrik cried his eyes out. He was wrapped around the blond, murmuring excuses again and again. Jasper had no idea about how long they hugged each other. He wondered if Hendrik had fallen asleep, as he was now still, only sniffing every now and then. The blond caressed his hair slowly. He had so many times after they met, to calm him down when he was having nightmares. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Hendrik lowly murmured.

“Yes.” Jasper said. “You’re not responsible for anything that had happened. You’re a victim.”

“I mean… When you were…” He gestured vaguely. “I didn’t do anything. I should… I should have pushed you away. Or maybe punched that man. Or at least press some clothes against… against your wound… But I’ve done none of that… I just… stared… I thought I was strong enough to protect you from anything… But I’m not. I’m so sorry…”

“Hendrik.” His friend looked up at him. “Listen to me: you’re not to blame. You saw as a child things no one should ever see. It’s normal that you keep suffering from them. Also, you didn’t know what was going on at the science fair, and I got… shot… in front of you… You had barely exited the building. Also, I think you faced… You faced…”

“The man who killed my parents and tried to kill me. I had forgotten about his face but… Those eyes…”

“Don’t beat yourself down for this. I’m alive and recovering. I’d take a bullet for you anytime if it meant keeping you alive.”

They were both flustered at that confession. Hendrik suked in a breath.

“Please don’t.”

Jasper nodded. His eyes fell on Hendrik’s hand that he was holding. They stayed like this for several minutes.

“Why did you do this?” Hendrik eventually shyly asked.

The blond blushed, unwilling to answer. He hadn't done all of that yo ruin it all with another confession. Denial was his eternal answer.

“To not lose my oldest friend.”

“You really went that far for this sole reason?”

“Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“I… Probably. I don’t know… Still I don’t want you to risk your life for me ever again. Please.”

“Alright. I promise. I’ll try to not upset you so anymore.”

“I wasn’t upset… I was frightened. Scared.”

“Sorry.” Jasper apologised. “I didn’t expect he would be able to harm me. I underestimated him. Now tell me… You wanted to speak with me.”

His friend blushed and he scratched his head.

“Ah… Yes. I did... Erm. Maybe we should wait for you to feel better.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Jasper sighed, upset, as he took his hand away.

“I see.”

Hendrik took it right back in his.

“Sorry, I... I’m scared. I fear… I fear you will refuse to see me again if I speak… That’s why I keep delaying since months.”

“Delay what?”

Hendrik took a deep breath, and sighed.

“Can I really tell… It’s the same reason why I kept following you around and wanted to study here with you… But then… I couldn’t keep going. I… I’m not worthy being you friend…”

“ _ Hendrik. _ ” It was becoming ridiculous. “I do not choose my friends for their worth, but for who they are. Do not worry and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s… It’s not easy!” Hendrik protested, then looked at his knees. “It’s hard saying those words… and also not to say them. I wanted to escape it but I hurt you…”

“To escape what?”Jasper asked, gently, patiently. 

His friend breathed loudly as his grip tightened.

“I love you.”

The blonde stared. He couldn’t have heard that. It couldn’t be true. This fool couldn’t have confessed that.

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” Hendrik stuttered. “You probably weren’t expecting it but… It’s the truth.”

Jasper was shaking, which caused him pain in his shoulder. His friend must have noticed so, because he let go of his hand to arrange his pillow. However, he wouldn’t look at him. He sat again.

There was a knock on the door. A nurse entered.

“Visiting hours are over. Please leave and come back another day.”

“Of course.” Hendrik answered, crestfallen. He stood up.

Before Jasper could think, he was holding him by the arm. They locked eyes. The blond gulped. Curse pride.

“Me too!” He said. “That’s why… That’s why I did all of that!”

His friend looked stunned. He tried to speak.

“Young man, please leave. Your friend needs to rest.”

Hendrik left.

_ Pain. _

All his body and burnt, he could hardly breathe. He couldn’t move his right arm at all, which made him panic even more. It was too intense - he was being entirely consumed. He screamed.

“Calm down, boy.”

The pain decreased. Jasper blinked slowly, breathing hardly.

“That’s it, boy. Breathe slowly. Easy. It was just a nightmare.”

Jasper looked at the nurse at his side, who left before he could thank her. He sighed. He wasn’t used to nightmares, that was more Hendrik. He rubbed his eyes. He had been shot after all, so it was no surprise after all.

He wasn’t expecting to get visits on the next day, but he did. There was a gentle knock, the the door opened. Hendrik tentatively stepped inside, holding a plastic bag. 

“Hello.”

They were both blushing. Jasper motioned for him to sit, so he did. He was well dressed, with a white shirt, black pants and a vest. He even wore a large bracelet the blond had offered him a few years ago.

“I brought you fruit sandwiches…”

His friend handed him the bag. The blonde took it and looked inside, taking one of the sandwiches. He nibbled on it at first, before eating eagerly. It was delicious.

“Thank you.”

Hendrik smiled tentatively.

“You’re welcome.”

“You… want to talk about yesterday?”

“If you don’t mind… then yes… I… To be honest, I couldn’t sleep last night… I… I’m not sure I heard you right, before I left…”

What a fool. They were both blushing hard.

“You heard right.”

Hendrik looked so hopeful and shy.

“Jasper.”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

He hid his face behind his uninjured hand, playing with his hair. Rough fingers closed around his, tugging carefully. The purple head was smiling bashfully.

“Then I won’t.”

Jasper set his hand free to eat another fruit sandwich. He rested it, before taking Hendrik’s hand in his once more.

“Was that all you had to say?” The blonde asked.

“I… I think so? Maybe other things… How… How did this start? Why was that… man after you? Was it because we’re friends?”

Jasper sighed. He wanted to be honest with his friend, so he told him everything. Hendrik was frowning, his face getting paler and paler. In the end, he took his face in his hands, feeling clearly desperate.

“I’m sorry.” His voice cracked. “It’s my fault…”

“No it’s not, Hendrik. You were the target of a very dangerous person. I know you didn’t ask for this.”

“But he noticed you because of how poorly I treated you!” Hendrik cried. “It was… It’s even worse than I thought… How… How can you…”

“We both were wrong in our way. You have to learn to forgive yourself.”

“... My therapist says the same…”

“Because it’s true. We’ll make it work.”

“ _ We _ ?”

Jasper blushed.

“Well. You prefer that we never talk to each other anymore?”

“Of course not… but… am I really allowed to…?”

“I say you do. Now come here, you fool.”

Hendrik sat on the bed, carefully his friend into a hug, trying to not much pressure on the bandaged arm. He sighed in the blond’s neck. Jasper nuzzled his shoulder while stroking his back. The purple haired spoke softly.

“What does it make us?”

It made Jasper smile.

“What do you think of the title boyfriend?”

“I like it.”

Jasper’s parents briefly visited him. They scolded him for being so reckless, the toned down. They made sure he had what he needed. They made him promise to not do such a thing ever again which he agreed to. The only comment about his new relationship was that they saw it coming. Then they left to go back to work.

Sylvando often went to check on him, trying to distract him and bringing books from the library and such. He would tell him stories about what happened in the Academy.

His other friends came from time to time, but Hendrik was his best support. The class were no longer cancelled, so to not let his boyfriend miss too much, the purple haired would bring him his notes from class, that he would copy and print for the blond. They would study together and do their homeworks. Even without attending school, Jasper would understand the lessons better and he would help him study.

He was there when the police interrogated him, holding his hand the whole time. It was painful for him to hear all the details all over again and to learn some more. Yet, he stayed. When the policemen left, he hugged him for a long time, until he had to leave. 

He was there to pick him up when he finally left the hospital, carrying his bag and holding his hand. They took a taxi to go back to the Academy. It had been over a month already.

Hendrik opened the car door, helping him to get out. They walked toward Jasper’s room. The blond looked for his keys although his lover was faster. He unlocked the room and they entered. Sylvando’s things were gone, replaced by Hendrik’s.

“Sylv agreed to go in another room, so I can watch over you… In case there’s a problem.”

“I need no nanny.” Jasper said to regret it instantly. He was happy that his boyfriend was sharing a room with him once more, yet his pride couldn’t let him express his feelings.

He didn’t have the time to start blaming himself as he was pulled into a warm embrace.

“I know.” Hendrik whispered in his ear. “It’s a selfish request from me to reassure myself… If anything happens, I’ll be there, and this time I’m going to protect you.”

Jasper hugged him back.

He was burning alive. Fireworks were exploding in his flesh. He reached out for help, catching a hand. When he pulled on it, he faced Hendrik, his face pale, his eyes empty, and a bullet hole in his forehead. Jasper screamed and woke up in his bed. His arm and shoulder ached awfully, spreading the pain in upper body. He gasped. He had some painkillers and water on the side, however he felt too weak to get them. 

“Jasper?” Hendrik asked softly, as if he weren’t sure whether Jasper was awake or not. Something clicked and the room was filled with a small light. The purple haired approached slowly, crouching by his side and brushing his hair on the side. “Did you have a nightmare? Does your arm hurt?”

Jasper nodded. His lover quickly filled a glass of water and handed it to him with the meds. He helped him to sit so he could drink, slowly stroking his back. He sat by his side and held him until thepain passez, nuzzling his left shoulder. The blond eventually relaxed.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes…”

“I should let you sleep then.”

Before he could move, Jasper grabbed his wrist. He gave him a pleading look.

“Please…”

Hendrik understood. He walked toward his bed only yo turn off the light, then came back, lying against Jasper and scooping him in his arms. It was his turn to chase his boyfriend’s nightmares.

Unsurprisingly, Jasper passed his exams and even got to be the major. He was proud of himself. He wrote a small talk he had to read in front of the other students who got their diploma. Hendrik had managed to be second, and he too was to write something. Jasper offered to help him, but he refused. The blond would know what it was about when the time would come, nothing would convince him otherwise.

Jasper put his uniform on. His arm didn’t hurt anymore, but it still was bothersome. At least he could brush his hair by himself again. He would miss Hendrik helping him though…

They walked together to the gymnasium, where the ceremony was occuring. Jasper shivered, more shaken by the events than he liked to admit. He glanced at his boyfriend when he entwined their fingers, a quiet way to comfort and support him. They sat by each other’s side, still holding hands. Principal Carnelian made a long speech to congratulate the students. Then he stepped away as it was Mister Drustan’s turn. He wished everyone the best, then called the students. Each one of them was invited, to do a small speech, only the majors had to do a longer one. Jasper stood up. He smiled proudly as he talked.

“First of all, I want to say I’ll keep this short for everyone’s sake here.” Several people chuckled. “It has been a honor to study in this university. It was an incredible chance that was given to us. Each one of us had the potential to become better. I’ll finish by saying that grades don’t make who you are. Plenty of you had struggles in their studies, but I know all of you have something special in you, and now I wish you to find the opportunities you deserve.”

Everyone clapped while Jasper was going back to his seat. He smiled encouragingly at Hendrik, who was seemingly very nervous. 

“Well.” His boyfriend started. “I’m afraid I’m going to take longer than Jasper with my speech.” More people chuckled. “I’ll start by saying that my real name is Greg. Years ago, when I was a young child, my parents have been murdered in front of me while I’ve been injured. The police declared I was dead as I was given a new name to hide from the culprit, should they come back to finish me. They had finally been apprehended so I can share this story with you. I’m in no way asking you to pity me. On the contrary, I want to thank my father and my sister for taking care of me, but also thank the one who, to me, truly save me. He was the son of my new neighbors and he soon became my best friend. He showed me how to be whole again and he taught me a lot. He made me discover new worlds. He made me like reading. He helped me studying. He always forgave when I did wrong to him and he showed me how to become a better person. I am who I am because he was by my side. I need you, Jasper. I wish I had told you all of this years ago. I promise you to express my feelings for you as often as you need and even more. I want the world to know about it. I love you, Jasper.”

The blond was heavily blushing. Before he could think, he abruptly stood and ran to Hendrik, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. Loud cheers echoed around, the audience rooting for them as they escaped, the students yelling congratulations while Mister Drustan was trying to calm everyone down.

They stopped running once behind the Academy.

“Why did you say that in front of everyone?!” Jasper snapped. Hendrik looked confused and apologetic.

“Say what?”

“E-everything! It was embarrassing! They-they didn’t have to hear all of that!”

“Are you… upset that you’re not the only one who heard about my feelings for you?”

The blond blushed even more.

“You… You waited so long to tell  _ me _ about your feelings but now you tell  _ everyone _ ?!”

“You made me brave. You made me want to be honest to everyone. I’m so if I embarrassed you… I’ll tell you and only you how much you matter to me.”

Jasper watched Hendrik’s puppy eyes for a second, then wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him close to kiss him. His boyfriend startled at first. He hugged him back nonetheless after a few seconds, holding him tightly. He slowly let go when Jasper broke the kiss.

“I’m not sure I understand. Are you angry or not?” He asked.

The blond huffed, playing with his bangs and trying to hide a smirk.

“I guess I’m not that upset… Quite embarrassed still, but… Hearing you praising me so… to everyone… I felt special.”

“It’s because you are special to me, Jasper. You mean the world to me. You  _ are _ my world.”

“Then kiss me some more, you fool.”

Hendrik happily obliged. Whatever hardships they would face, Jasper thought, he wanted to face them by Hendrik’s side. Together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I finally managed to finish typing and post it... Sorry I had kept you waiting!  
> I hope you like this story. I tried something new for me, some investigation. I had fun writing it.  
> Hopefully I can write more about this AU, more cute stuff!   
> Anyway, please leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it's very encouraging, and write a small comment if you want, I always answer <3 It's okay if you don't, once again, thanks for reading! ^^ And see you soon! 0/


End file.
